A New Beginning
by Mankey133
Summary: Harry Potter decides to get his life under control and become a mature person.


The night of the full moon found Harry laying starkers in the small bed his aunt had graciously bestowed upon him several years ago when he had been moved from his cupboard to the smallest bedroom of the house. He was laying on his back using his arms as a substitute for the pillows his family didn't think he deserved as he stared at the white paint chipped ceiling. Only a thin red blanket was covering the torso of his lithe body.

Stunning green emerald eyes watched as the moonlight slowly crept through the one small window the room had until almost the entire ceiling was bright with the light of the night.

The moonlight reminded him of his surrogate uncle Remus, who would be enduring the change from man into werewolf for the first time since his godfather Sirius' death. He knew it would be an extra painful process because Remus had started getting used to having Sirius with him during the change in his grim form, just as he had back in his Hogwarts days. All Remus would have now was his human mind curtsy of the Wolfsbane potion, allowing him to mourn his best friends death in wolf form.

As Harry turned over onto his stomach he thought about when Sirius had been alive and how he had acted around Remus. His light and carefree attitude had brightened the werewolf's life. No longer was he in a constant gloomy state throwing himself into dreary thoughts and holing himself up in his personal room trying to distract himself with his reading. Rather, he opened up to everyone and seemed to grow younger before their very eyes. He helped Mrs. Weasley often in the kitchen showing off his self-learned cooking skills and encouraged the younger members staying at Grimauld Place to do their best in their studies. He added something that had been missing before to everyones lives.

When Harry had last been with the both of them the previous summer, Remus, and also surprisingly Sirius, had at separate times sat down with him when no one else was around and questioned him very seriously about how he wanted to live his life after he finished his schooling.

Through both conversations Harry was surprised to learn how much more he needed to understand about the wizarding world if he wanted to fully immerse himself into its culture like he intended to.

Thankfully Sirius and Remus had been able to acknowledge his predicament with lack of wizarding know-how and they had both whipped out quills and parchment to scribble down some helpful tips and suggested books they felt he should read. He hadn't gotten around to reading the books yet, but by using the tips Remus and Sirius had left him he was able to at construct a simple idea of what he would like to do with himself after he left Hogwarts.

Lifting his head off his musty mattress Harry stared at the big white orb hanging in the sky, and in that moment he made the decision to get his life under control. After all, Remus and Sirius had both shown great concern for him when they had separately sought him out to ask about how he was going to live his life. They had both given him great advice and he was going to make sure he put that advice to work.

Harry let his mind race with ideas until he had the basic schedule of eating a good sized breakfast that would allow his body to work properly the next day from morning to noon, and then summoning a Night Bus to take him to Diagon Ally. In the Ally he would first make a stop at Gringotts to withdraw a healthy amount of money, and then search out the books Remus and Sirius and recommended to him.

He would have lunch after he had found all the books and gorge himself on anything he wanted, anywhere he wanted to in a rare moment of freedom. Then he would spend the rest of the day exploring the ally like he had never been able to the previous years when he had been caught up in all of the hustle and bustle of getting school supplies. Of course he would also find time to visit Fred and George in their joke shop.

After having a hearty dinner he would then board the Night Bus once more and come back to his relatives house at the end of the day with all of his purchases. After a quick shower he would then collapse in his lumpy bed and let exhaustion bring him sleep.

Happy with his plan Harry shut his eyes and let the moonlight drive all thoughts away allowing him to drift peacefully into sleep.


End file.
